Angel Of Darkness (Young Justice FanFiction)
by Angel Wayen
Summary: Angel of Darkness is now a living weapon created by Cadmus; a secret underground government lab. She wasn't made by a test tube in Cadmus but had parents who she watched get murdered. She must face the fact that she was made to destroy the Justice League and save four young heroes from the clutches of Cadmus. After saving the four heroes she starts getting over protective of them


Prologue

Angel of Darkness is now a living weapon created by Cadmus; a secret underground government lab. She wasn't made by a test tube in Cadmus but had parents who she watched get murdered. She must face the fact that she was made to destroy the Justice League and save four young heroes from the clutches of Cadmus.

After saving the four heroes she starts getting over protective of them, even though none of them know she made it out. Hiding in the shadows she fights for the lives of the team but what will happen when they find out about her. Will she got deeper into the shadows or will Batman take her under his wing?

Chapter One: How it Started

It was a cold and windy night and darkness covered the full moon. I held my mother's hand as she practically dragged me down the alleyway while sharply talking to my father. "She should have won more than a dang certificate and money," her voice filled with disappointment, "I mean she practically came up with another way to fight cancer!" My father sighed, "It hasn't been tested yet and when the results come back, she will most likely be rewarded even more. It is just a theory sweetheart." I whimpered, my theories had always been perfect and I never understood why they questioned my finding. I tripped causing a sharp order from my mom to watch where I stepped and stop falling.

Two dark, tall shadows blocked both exits of the alley causing all three of us to stop. "What do you want," my dad's voice firm. One of the shadows flashed a gun and his voice was harsh, "We want the girl." My mom's hand clenched on to my hand tighter and pushed me behind her, "No," my mom's voice raising to hysterics, "oh no, please Richard don't let them!" My father moved toward the man to talk to him and the sound of the gun going off echoed in my ears. My father's body crumpled to the ground causing my mother to scream and stumble toward him. The gun fired once more and my mother's scream turned into a gurgle. I stood there with my eyes wide open as their blood mixed with the puddles of water. Anger burned in my soul and I threw aside logic. I charged at them, screaming with rage, and the last bullet was shot. I gasped and doubled over my hand covering fresh wound. My own blood dripped down onto the wet pavement.

Harsh hands grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. "Let her blood flow some more so the police will drop off the trail quickly," the harsh voice said. "But boss, if she bleeds too much the head guy won't be happy," a younger voice said worriedly. "Lex Luther can kiss my boots, he said, "we need to make it look like she was a hopeless case. If there is enough blood they won't be looking for her alive, but her body, which they will never find," he growled back. "I think this enough blood boss, plus that is a police siren I hear," said the younger voice weakly. "Fine get her in the car and start cleaning her wound so she doesn't die."

I woke up in a white room with my wrists and ankles clasped to a cold table by steal. The lights were bright and the white walls reflected the light. I pulled myself up on my elbows and saw the bandage wrapped around my stomach with blood stain on the surface. Gray doors slid open and several people entered the room with white lab coats, clipboards and goggles hanging around their neck. One of them walked toward me while the rest lined the pale back walls. He had dark brown hair with dark eyes and a small smile. "Hello Carol, it seems you are awake," his voice light. I widen my eyes, he was acting as though nothing had happened and I wasn't a panic stricken seven year old. "Who… Who told you my name," my voice shaking. He smiled and put his forefinger to his lips and said, "It's a secret."

He put his hand against my cheek and kiss my forehead shocking me and causing me to stiffen. "It seems we need to change your dressing, Henry get me some medical gauze and wound cleaning items as well," his voice calm and steady. (Wham! ( Henry the redhead ran into the door)). His steady hands unwrapped the blood stained bandage from my body. Henry (aka random redhead) came in with clean gauze and medical cleaners. He took the medical wipes (from a dizzy Henry) and cleaned off the fresh blood, gently but swiftly. He lifted my body easily and wrapped the new gauze around my stomach. "What am I doing here," I asked. He sighed, "You'll find out later."

CHapter Two: new test

It had been three years since I was kidnapped and placed into Cadmus, I wasn't the same girl. Scares lined my body from the brutal test they had done to me. They took away my independents and I was falling into the hold of darkness. I got up and glanced in the cracked mirror as I brushed my hair and teeth. A scar ran down my face from my forehead to my jaw. That had been a painful test and it was the newest scar added to my body. My once bright eyes now dull and lifeless, reflecting my soul. My room was lined with holes and scratches from my anger and one haunting piece from a poem was scratched into my walls. "Darkness has come and death has brought its wrath. I pity the fool you dares cross my path." I don't even remember how it got scratched onto the walls, I must have been in a dark rage and had done it.

The gray doors to my room slid open and James walked in with his clipboard in hand. He was the only scientist that had known me for the whole time I had been at Cadmus and was the first one I had talked to. "Hello, Carol are you ready for some more testing today," his asked cheerfully. I flinched but nodded my head. He smiled and gestured for me to walk out the door and go to the "pods" where they do most of my testing. I strode toward the science room with James at my heels. I saw Henry (the random redhead) and he stumbled and ran into a wall. Guess he wasn't expecting to see me or something. I stepped through the gray sliding doors of the testing room and saw that yet again I was going to be strapped to the pods. "Well, you know the drill Carol, today you are in a pod," James sighed.

"Today we are going to test a new creation called G-Gnomes. What will happen is that the G-Gnomes will enter into your mind with their telepathic power and see if they can teach you dragon style martial arts." He said as he tightened the clamps around my arms and legs. The pod's transparent doors closed and James went to the doors and open them to revile three small gray creatures. He picked them up and placed them in their own small pods but didn't bind them. "Okay let's get started, shall we? Okay, G-Gnomes start entering into her mind and begin." His voice was tense. Their little horns on their head glowed red and then flashes of images entered my head. I don't know how long it took for them to finished but by the time they were finished my mind was reeling. James undid the clasps and I slumped into his arm causing him to stumble back. "I guess that is a lot of information that you have been given. I think it is best that you sleep on it," he whispered gently. I was with him and I crumpled asleep.

I woke up in my room and my mind was clouded. From the fresh new false memories the G-Gnomes had given me a Martial Arts Master said, "The best way to clear a clouded mind is to meditate and disconnect yourself from the world." I sat up in crossed my legs imitating the proper meditation position. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing letting my new memories etch themselves into my mind. Slowly I shifted through them as though they were pictures and data files. Each one was detail and each one was hard to absorb, but I had learned how to take down hard to understand things. Nearly an hour later I had completely went through my memories and decided to see if I could do the things implanted into my head. I did a few simple kicks (another hole in the wall) and tested out flipping. It seemed as though I had always known how to do these things. My kicks were spotless and I even did two backflips in the air. Once I landed James came through the doors smiling. "Well, It seems as though the Martial Art training worked," he laughed, "though I don't think this room needs anymore holes. Tomorrow we will be doing the same thing again but this time it with be the Eagle style of Martial Arts"

He left after a gentle hug and ruffle of my hair. I sighed and sat on my bed. I had always known that I was being transformed into a weapon, but I have I wanted to know what I was supposed to take down. It seemed as though I had finally gotten a break and I decided that I wanted to go on the internet and see what was going on in the world. I knocked on the door gently and the door slid open. Two guards followed me close by my side and I entered the computer room. Recently they had let me get on the computer and see what was going on in the world. As long as I don't try to communicate with someone that is.

Chapter three: Telepathic

I did fall into the hold of darkness in a way I feared the most. I lost myself, I gave up emotions and gave up ever being free. Truth be told, it was a release. My parents' death seemed so far away and as though it belonged to someone else. It had been seven years since I have seen the world through my own eyes and I had forgotten its touch. I followed orders, trained and let them make me into a monster. All because it was easier than fighting back. I had fought for three years before I started crumpling and since then my life in Cadmus was much easier. Nightmares no longer plagued me and my sleep was blissfully dreamless. Until they gave me the ability of telepathy.

** I found myself in a minute wooden room looking at pictures and papers about….me. Black hair got in my eyes and I moved it out of the way. "Where is she? I know she is still alive, I just don't know how." I found myself saying. Wait this isn't me, I was in someone else's head! I watch from this girl's point of view as she tried to track down where I was. She worked over the pages for hours until the sound of a slamming door echoed in the house. The girl scrambled to put away the pages and hide them under her mattress before her door opened. A smaller girl with blond hair stood in the doorway. "Dad's back and he is drunk again," the blond girl whispered. The girl (who's head I was in) strode over and held her. "Don't worry Christine I won't let him touch you," she murmured. Christine whimpered.**

I woke up with a gasp; there could be no way that I was actually in someone else's head. My stomach churned and I knew that I had really been. That had snapped me out of my trance like state and threw me into a rude awaking. I had let them make me into a monster. For what reason, I do not know. I climbed out of bed and place my hand against the grey door and listened. The low hum of data was picked up in my now super hearing ears. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift into the computer. Streams of data were wiping past me and I ran through the computer. I had only done this once and it was in a lab testing faze done yesterday. I scrolled through data and slipped through firewalls, it seemed so easy. I search my name and found what was call project Light-numberone. Shifting through it, I found what I had been looking for. I stumbled back from the doors and tripped. My mind was in complete shock. Did they honestly believe I would destroy the world's hope for them? I struggled back in my bed and forced myself to sleep. I needed to act as though I didn't know and if my small plan worked they were never going to be able to stop me.

I woke up with James worried face above me. "Carol," he said, "what were you doing last night?" I sat up and replied gently, "practicing. I woke up and wanted to make sure I had perfect everything." He sighed and relaxed, "we thought you were trying to contact some, but it seems as though you are on board for everything." My mind flinched, "so what are we going to do today?" He glanced at his clipboard and mumble, "if only they didn't rush." He straightened up and said, "We are doing our last test, after this you will be ready. Now come along and follow me to the test room. "I got up and followed him out. He looked as though he wanted this test to be delayed or postponed. I let my mind wonder and it seemed as though I could sense everyone's mind. I almost froze in my tracks but kept going, this was a secret I needed to keep. James strapped me in the pod and closed the transparent casing. "Carol this is going to make your skin and your bones unbreakable, but before that we are going to take so blood. Okay?" his voice muffled by the pod's doors. I nodded and the needles punctured my skin all over my body. The pierced through muscle and entered me bones causing sharp pain to come from all over my body. I let my mind drift from my body like I always did when things got painful.

I could feel the minds around me so I decided to test and see if I could get in their mind. I moved into James mind and found his thoughts filled with concern. **She must be feeling a lot of pain right now and I haven't even put the serum in. I** slipped out and went into the mind of Henry (aka the only redhead). **Why do I always run into walls?** I almost laughed but slipped out of his mind. I kept going into peoples mind and I saw many strange things. That is how I met Superboy.

Chapter four: superboy

I stayed in that pod for weeks, no food, and no water no breaks. Not that I needed any of that, Cadmus had made sure I didn't need those things. Oh, the loss if I dare lose energy when I become a puppet to destroy the world. I explored the minds of Cadmus and that is how I met Superboy. He had been recently created so he didn't know much. The G-Gnomes had been instructed not to show him other emotions than being calm and being enraged. **Hello? **I asked in his mind. Confusion filled his mind and he seemed to not be able to understand. **They didn't teach you how to talk?** And again he got confused. I wonder if pictures will help. I thought of how and apple looked then he said back **apple**.

It took time, but I had nothing but time. Slowly I taught him the English language and he responded well. **Who are you and why did you teach me this? **He asked. **My name is Carol and I don't know why**, I answered**. Please don't tell them that I have contacted you. It would ruin everything.** He paused for a moment, **I won't**. All of a sudden pain exalted in my body and I cried out, both to Superboy and outside. I could feel him panicking (if you could yell telepathy he was, doing it), **CAROL, CAROL ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? **I was gasping and could barely breathe, **I don't know Superboy, I don't know.** Then I slipped unconscious.

**I was again in that small wooden room looking through the eyes of a stranger. She was looking at an old photograph that had four smiling people. "Things were happier then and father, father didn't know what I could do," her voice full of sadness, "well it is time to burn down this hell hole and take down my father." She lifted her hand and fire leapt from her hand. She set the picture on fire and threw it on her bed causing the bed to become engulfed in flames. I could feel her smile as she walked right through the wall. "Maybe this will teach him for killing my mom." **

I woke up with my mind clouded with pain. "JJJ James," I called, "James!" Silence. "James is here right now," a deep voice answered as a man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black suit with a red tie and was quite bald. "I am afraid that he is in a little trouble with me right now," his calm and cold as ice. "Why is he in trouble," I asked quite shaken. "He was supposed to watch a weapon of mine and," he pause, "he failed to do so." He laughed (really creepily). "What weapon was that?" my voice as cold as his. "Why you," he laughed, "the fact that you hacked my systems and destroyed my recent plans for the Justice League brats." I shook my head, "I didn't do that sir." He raised an eyebrow, "oh is that so" his voice full of sarcasm. "I didn't destroy any of your plans!" I yelled. "Your right you didn't kill anything but you did hack into the system," he saw my confused face, "you didn't leave any evidence and I was almost fooled. Then you had to hack into it again." I glared at him, "I admit that I hacked into your network but I only did it once and I was only looking for information."

He clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing. "What were you looking for exactly, and don't try to lie to me." I took a breath and contemplated lying, but this way I would get to see if he had not wanted me to know. "I was looking for why I was in Cadmus for the first place. I knew that I was to be a weapon of some kind and wanted to see what I was going up against." He seemed surprised. "You didn't know why you were Cadmus? YOU WEREN'T TOLD SINCE DAY ONE!" he yelled. "No, sir, I wasn't told. You got to understand why I wanted to know, I want to perform to my best ability and be ready to fight for Cadmus. My parents died so I would be able to do this sir, I want to make sure they didn't die for nothing." He chuckled and smiled. "I thought we might have to force you to fight the Justice League, but you seem all for it." I smiled gently, "what sort of heroes are the Justice League members if they can't stop a simple kidnapping." He laughed, "Right you are. Well, it seems as though I have nothing to worry about with you." He turned and walked away leaving me with the words I had said. I had lied to protect my own skin and save my plan but I felt wrong. My parents would be so ashamed if they ever heard me say that.

(Superboy's P.O.V)

_**CAROL ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?**_ I screamed in my head. She had cried out and then went silent. I was so worried. Had they found out that she had contacted me? Was she getting punished right now because of it? _**CAROL!**_ Once again I was left alone and I could hardly stand it. G-Gnomes came back in followed by scientist and I sighed. "Hello, Superboy I know you don't understand me but today the G-Gnomes will teach you how to fight" one of the scientists said. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. "I can understand you," my voice louder than I had expected. He took a step back shocked, "but how, that is impossible?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Hmm, well we will have to check that out later. Until then, get ready," his voice became sharp and he left.

After the G-Gnomes had got out of my head, I relaxed. They felt so cold compared to Angel. She was warm and gentle, almost like a warm blanket (or so she tells me how it feels). I could feel how protective she was of someone, but I didn't know who_**. Carol, are you out there? Why have you left me so alone? **_Then I felt her, her gentle mind_**. I'll never leave you alone Superboy. I won't let you face the pain I have felt. Please just trust me. **_Pain, what does she mean by that? _**I trust you Carol, just don't leave me.**_ I could feel her laugh and it sound like a song.

Many times the G-Gnomes search my mind trying to find who or what was teaching me things but somehow they never found her mark. We talked and laughed, but she never explained why she talked to me. I learned how she got into Cadmus, but I never knew why she was there. She'd tell me stories of the outside world and how wonderful it was. She planted the seed in me that wanted to see the true world. _**Carol, what do you look like?**_ I asked her. _**Unlike you I change my features so I don't really have a permanent look.**_ She laughed and I laughed with her_**. Will we ever meet face to face?**_ I asked_**.**_ She paused as though she had to come up with the right answer_**. Yes, we will meet face to face but for now you have to help me with something.**_ I got confused and asked her _**what do you need?**_ Yet again she paused_**. I need you to save Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. After that, get out of Cadmus.**_ Then she was gone.

Chapter five: TIME to Escape

I hung my head in defeat, they really had destroyed who I once was. I was worn and tired from my so called final test. All I wanted to do then was die and save the world from ever knowing that I had lived. Since Lex Luther himself had talked to me, I was losing the battle of fighting back. I had lied. _**I know you feel as though they have won, but we both know they haven't**_ said an unknown voice in my head causing my head to jerk up_**. WHO'S THERE!**_ I called. _**My name is Dubbilex and I am a genomorph.**_ He replied. _**What do you want? I have nothing to give you.**_ I said as I hung my head once more_**. I wanted to help you break free from Cadmus and stop them from using you to destroy the Justice League.**_ He said calmly. _**How can you help?**_

That had been two days ago and now I was free from the pod. I paced my room, waiting for the signal to come. I had left Superboy with a message to save Robin, Kid flash and Aqualad but would he? _**They are here and have been captured. Soon I will wake them and Superboy will help them. Now it is your turn.**_ Dubbilex said. I am ready to fight and I ran through the wall. My feet slammed on the ground as I ran, but no sound was heard. I moved by five scientist and they didn't even see me. It was time for me to take the notes and information about me. To keep them from ever making someone else like me. I took a USB port and downloaded all the information on me then quickly deleted every trace of me. I whipped the security cameras and left.

I watched in the shadows as Superboy helped them break out of Cadmus. _**I leave you in the hands of your new friends Superboy. Never stop fighting for what is right.**_ He stumbled and glance around searching for me. I allowed him to see me but pressed my finger to my lips and smiled. _**It is time for you to be free Superboy. Don't stop for me and don't worry.**_ I slipped through the wall and I hoped that would be the only time that he saw me. Everything was going to plan and, of course, that is when everything fell apart.

Scientist Mark Desmond is what caused everything to crumble. He was the head scientist and I knew him well. Unlike James, he acted as though I was nothing but a simple lab rat. His hands were the cause of most of my scars and for the most painful. He was also a creature of unit thirteen; the Blockbuster project. Oh no, the Blockbuster formula makes him to strong! Superboy charged toward Mark after he had completely transformed into an enormous beast. Mark easily swatted him away and lunged toward Aqualad, Kid flash and Robin. Before I could even blink, I was there standing in-between them. He slammed into me and he fell back. I stood there unmoving and stronger than ever. "Who are you?" asked Kid Flash and I easily ignored him. The monster stood up and swung his fist toward my face and he hit nothing but air. I had moved under his defense and my fist connected with his face sending him through the ceiling. I spun around and fled back into the shadows.

**(Superboy's P.O.V)**

I had finally got to see what Carol looked like. She had short black hair that had one strip of red. It framed her pale heart-shaped face and brought out her bright blue eyes. She wore a white solar suit like mine but plain white. When the Blockbuster monster tried to attack the others she just stop him by standing there. The monster tried to hit her, but her fist slammed into his face and sent him through the roof. Then she just turned around and despaired. "Did you see that?" Robin asked Kid Flash.

Chapter six: Who is that

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

I fled from them and went deeper into Cadmus and waited until they left. I was rash and showed myself to them. I knew Superboy would keep my secret of who I was, but that wouldn't mean the Justice League wouldn't get evolved. They wouldn't find anything in Cadmus about me, not even in James's memories. I erased everything about me and the only thing left was a USB port that I had downloaded notes into. I watched and listened as the team tried to tell them about me.

"You have to believe us," said Kid Flash, "she fought the blockbuster monster as though he was nothing!" Batman shook his head, "if what you saying it true then we have to find her. She seems that she fights for us, but we can't be sure." Superboy clenched his fist causing Batman to look up. "Is there something you know about this mystery girl?" Batman asked. "Yeah, she isn't originally from Cadmus," he paused, "and I promised her to keep her secrets." Batman's eyes narrowed, "what secrets?" but Superboy just shook his head. "I am going down into Cadmus and see if there is anything on her." Superboy muttered, "You won't find anything, she would have erased it before she escaped. So they wouldn't be able to do it again." Superman walked over and placed his hand on Batman's shoulder "do what again," his voice tight with concern. "I don't know she never told me, just that she viewed herself as a monster." Superboy replied.

I gripped the USB port and watched as Batman descended into Cadmus. Somehow I would have to tell them about me but I couldn't do it now. _**Carol, are you there? **_Superboy asked. _**I'm here. **_I replied. _**Why don't you come out and talk to them? **_I sighed, _**I can't, I was made to destroy them and I can't let that happen. **_I heard him gasp and caused Superman to look up puzzled. "What's wrong umm Superboy?" he asked. "The way I talked to her was through telepathic ways. Carol just told me why she was here, but I'm not going to betray her." Superboy's voice raising. Just then Batman came out from Cadmus and he didn't look happy. "I couldn't find anything on her all I could tell is that someone had it wiped. They can't be that far from here we should search for them." He told everyone. I gasped causing him and Superman to turn my way, but I was invisible and undetectable.

(Superboy's P.O.V)

"Who was that girl anyway Supey?" Kid Flash asked as he seemed to inhale a bag of chips. "A friend who was trying to escape Cadmus." I responded sharply. "So what's her name?" he said with a mouth full of chips. "I'm not telling you. If she had wanted you to know stuff about her she would of stopped to chat," my voice harsh. Kid Flash put his hands up and said defensively, "okay, okay I was just asking!" He ran off toward the kitchen. I sighed angrily,_** No wonder she didn't come out to talk to the Justice League.**_

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

I sat silently as I watch Dick Grayson. I was keeping a careful watch over the team and made sure nothing happened to them. Since they had help Superboy and I escape from Cadmus, the Light had been trying to get to them. They tried to attack Wally the day before and failed. I sighed as I watched Dick left the school. I jumped down and followed him, but he stopped a couple of blocks from the Wayne Manor. "Who's there?" he asked as he turned around. I froze hiding in the shadow of a building. "I suggest you come out of your hiding spot," he called. I stepped out of the shadow and waited for his reaction. I no longer wore the solar suit (which did no good for me anyways) but had changed it. Now I had a black leather jacket and black pants with black combat boots. "You're the girl from Cadmus! What are you doing here," he asked. I reached into my pocket and took out the USB port holding it tightly. "I don't expect you to trust me and I doubt you will after reading this but I wanted this to reach the league," I told him as I tossed him the USB port. He caught it quickly and asked, "What's on this that is so important for the Justice League to know?" I turned around and started walking away but called over my shoulder, "it's from Cadmus, everything there was on me. Before I wiped the computers." He stood there stunned while looking down at the USB port, then he started running toward the Manor.

CHapter seven: carol Johnson

(Robin's P.O.V)

I ran the rest of the way to the Manor and dialed Bruce at the same time. "Dick, why are you calling," Bruce said when he answered the phone. "I have information on the mystery girl from Cadmus" I practically shouted. "What do you mean you have information on the mystery girl," his voice surprised. "She gave me a USB port and said that it had all the information that Cadmus ever had on her," I said out of breath. He paused before saying, "meet me in the Batcave and bring it with you." He hung up and I put away my phone. _**Why does she want the League to know about her but erased it all from Cadmus? **_I rushed inside nearly knocking over Alfred. "You seem to be in a rush," he said. "Sorry, can't talk got to get to the cave!" I shouted as I ran upstairs.

I quickly slipped into my Robin uniform and rushed into the Batcave. There Bruce was sitting with his uniform expect for his cowl. "Give me the USB port," he said as he held out his hand. "She had said something about wanting to let the League know about her," I said as I handed him it to him. He made sure it didn't have anything on that could infect the system or plant bugs. "It's clean," he said quietly. He plugged it into the computer and started looking through the files. Pictures of a young girl popped up first. "Wait I know her, she was in the news recently," I said. "And," he asked. "Well, it had something to do with a new memorial," I replied. "Look it up and tell me what you find," he said as he started to go through the photos. I went on my computer and searched 'new memorial in Gotham' and I went through the list. "From what I can tell that girl died seven years ago with her parents. They never found her body but there was enough blood to suspect her death," I said. I glanced over and saw Bruce scowling at the screen, "why would she give us pictures of a dead girl? Unless….." he said as he search through the files on the USB port. He clicked on a file called 'Carol Johnson' and skimmed through it. "Come here Dick and look at this. It seems as though Cadmus was watching her and made an operation to capture her," he said roughly. "Is that the reason no one found her body? Is she alive but trapped in Cadmus," I asked. "She was trapped but escaped, the same day Superboy did. She is our mystery girl," his voice sounded worried. "What's wrong," I asked him. "Well, she was in Cadmus for seven years and from what I can tell she was a basic super genius before," he told me as he went through the file, "but it seems they made her into a living weapon. A weapon to destroy the Justice League." I froze and realized why she said that we wouldn't trust her after looking at this. Another thing I realized is that she had no intentions of bringing down the Justice League. Bruce got up and pulled on his cowl and started toward the transporter. "I have to show this to the rest of the League and we'll see what we are going to do about Carol," he said as his punched in his ID code. "Wait, I don't think she has any intentions of hurting the League," I told him. He turned and face me while saying, "I know she doesn't have any intentions of harming the League. That's why she escaped and protected you guys in Cadmus. She is fighting for us, whether she knows it or not." With that, he turned and walked into the transporter.

I went over and put in my ID code and went to Mt. Justice. There Kid Flash was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Wally," I called causing him to turn. "Hey Robin, what's up?" he asked. I smiled faintly, "guess what I know," I taunted him. "How to make an awesome pizza cause I'm starved," he asked. I laughed, "No, I know who our mystery girl is and why she was in Cadmus." He choked on the popcorn he was eating and stood up. "What do you mean you know who our mystery girl is?" he asked excited. "I tell you and the rest of the team in a sec, but we have to get the whole team here," I said making him frown. "Oh, come on Robin, can't you tell me now?" he pouted. I shook my head laughing.

Twenty minutes later the whole team (including Artemis and Ms. M) were waiting for me to tell them. "Okay Robin, what do you know about our mystery girl?" Aqualad asked. "Well, her name is Carol Johnson and she is originally from Arizona," I said. "I could have told you that," Superboy grumbled. "Yes you could of but you refused to," Kid Flash said. "I wasn't about to betray her!" Superboy shouted. "Hey, hey guys calm down. Superboy was trusted with her secrets and he kept them, we shouldn't get mad at him for that. Now continue Robin," Aqualad. I took a breath, "She wasn't made in Cadmus. You guys know the young girl that was killed seven years ago with her parents," I asked. "I heard that on the news. They had said her parents bodies were found, but her body wasn't," Artemis said sadly, "there is a new memorial coming out. I should have recognized her name." I leaned forward, "well as you can guess, she lived and Cadmus made her into a living weapon. She was designed to destroy the Justice League but," then Superboy cut me off. "She doesn't want to take down the Justice League. That's why she helped us escape from Cadmus and she erased everything off the computers. She wanted to make sure they couldn't make someone else like her." Everybody sat back in surprise.

(Angel's P.O.V)

After I had given Robin the USB port, I slipped away to the other side of Gotham and started looking for another place to sleep. Usually I would make myself into a cat and go in a tree to watch over the team but I was tired. It had been three weeks since I last slept and I wanted to sleep. I was walking down a dark street where most of the light posts had gone out when I saw an abandoned house. It was at least two stories tall, but it looked run down. There was an old wire fence around the house. I went through the fence and walked to the front door. I tried the handle but found it locked so I simply walked through it. Inside it looked as though I had been transported back in time, everything looked almost new. Though a thick layer of dust covered most of it. I realized someone else was in the house and I froze in place.

Chapter Eight: angel of darkness

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

The young girl that I saw in my dreams was standing in front of me. She was afraid but largely underestimated me. "Who are you and what," asked the girl. "I am no one important and I only wanted a place to sleep," I told her. "Oh, okay," she paused, "but what is your name?" I sighed and said simply, "I used to have a name but that was taken from me along with everything I ever cared about." Her face softened and she moved toward me. "My name is Faith, but what was your name," she asked gently. "My name once was Carol Johnson," I answered. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she ran up and hugged me. "I knew you were alive, I knew it," she yelled, "I have been searching for you and trying to follow leads, but I always hit dead ends!" She let go of me and started up the stairs saying as she went, "Come on I want to show all that I had!" I sighed and jumped to the top of the stairs right in front of her. She yelped and almost fell down the stair, but I caught her. "How did you do that," she stammered. "I was made into a living weapon, the scientist of Cadmus made me be able to do just about anything," I replied automatically. Her eyes widened and she stood there shocked. I placed my hands behind my back and waited for her to calm down. **(Author's side note; Carol aka Angel doesn't really understand emotions because how she was treated at Cadmus. P.S I tend to get sidetracked sooo, oh look a banana!)** She went to brace herself against a wall and fell through it instead. "Ugh I hate these stupid powers that I have," she yelled from the other room. **(Another author's side note; you thought of bananas didn't you. Oh, snap I am distracting you and me. No wonder it took me this long to update)**

I ended up telling her everything and she ended up on telling me everything. It was the most that I had ever told anyone and it seemed the same with her. "Okay, but you have to go by a name," Faith said, "since you can no longer go by Carol, hmm how about Sophie," she asked me. I shook my head. "Okay then since you're so innocent," I rolled my eyes, "then how about Angel?" I stood up and paced the room. "That sounds fine if I can say I am the Angel of Darkness," I said. She moaned, "Angel you are not evil. Just because they tried to make you evil." I glared at the door. "I was made to destroy the very hope of this planet. Of course, I am so not evil," I said. "Look they tried their hardest to make you the destroyer of hope," she said as I glared at her, "but they fail horribly. They didn't know how to make an Angel into a demon." I sighed, "I am not an Angel that belongs in the light. I am an **Angel Of Darkness**."

**(Bruce's P.O.V)**

I looked out the window of my office in Wayne Enterprise. This girl Carol was transformed into a living weapon and she had escaped. She was made to destroy the Justice League but instead she fought to protect it. She had only put two pictures on the drive that she gave Richard. One of them was a picture of her when she was younger with long brown hair and an innocent smile with gentle spark of hope in her eyes. The other one was a recent photograph of what looked like a completely different girl. Her hair was short and black, and she no longer wore a smile. Her blue eyes were filled with pain and it looked as though the hope had died in her. I gritted my teeth, they had destroyed that innocent little girl. The Justice League had been and was debating on what to do. Black Canary said that we should track down the girl and see if she was dangerous before assuming she was evil. Superman, on the other hand, saw as a threat that need to be taken down. They had been arguing in my ear for over an hour. "How can you see that she is just an innocent little girl," Black Canary argued. "That's what they want us to believe so she can destroy us. She even hand delivered it to us," Superman practically yelled. "Enough," I said roughly, "we are not to act as though she is a threat until she comes forth as one. Until then, we will act as though she is a missing child, which she is." Superman replied almost as soon as I finished. "Look Batman, she is a living weapon that was made to destroy us all!" I sighed and strode to the window, "Superman she doesn't view the world like a weapon. She views it like a lost child trying to protect the only hope that she has, us." I paused and walked back over to my chair and looked at the picture of her younger self. "She's been through hell and back just to protect us from herself. She must view herself as a monster out to destroy the world."

chapter nine: the joker and the riddler

(Bruce's P.O.V)

It has been three months since Carol gave us the information on her, and we have heard nothing since. I was looking over the data from the drive and I spotted something that I hadn't seen before. It was an encrypted file with the name James. I opened it and found it was password protected with a firewall the Pentagon would be proud of. "So what could be in this file Carol," I asked myself. Secrets. A voice said. I sat up and looked around. "Alfred is that you," I called. I'm not Alfred. The voice said again. I stood up and looked at the security cameras and found that I was the only one in the Batcave. "It seems like I am losing my mind," I muttered to myself. Don't try to unlock my secrets Bruce. I gave them to you so you would protect them. So he could be protected. I froze and realized who it was. "Carol is that you," I asked her. She laughed gently. You don't have to talk out loud, least Alfred might think of getting you in a straight- jacket. "Master Bruce, who are you talking to," Alfred asked. "Oh no one," I told him as he gave me my dinner. "Are you still trying to find this girl Carol," Alfred asked when he looked at my computer screen. "The whole League is and yet she just vanished with no leads," I told him frustrated. "You'll find her Master Bruce," he said as he left the Batcave, "unless she finds you."

I have to go, talk to you later! With that, I was alone in my thoughts yet again. I sighed and sat back down. I saved the file and unplugged the drive for the computer. I was about to start eating my dinner when my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Gordon. "What is it Gordon," I asked when I answered the phone. "It's the Joker he has broken out again," his voice full of worry. "What was the last known location," I said as I got into the Batmobile. "Around 1st and 3rd," he said out of breath. "Gordon are you trying to run after him," I asked slightly amused. "Yeah," he replied. "Have your men get down to 5th street and barricade it. I am on my way," I said as I started the Batmobile. I raced down the streets of Gotham and reached 1st and 5th in ten minutes. I got out of the Batmobile and strode toward Gordon, who was leaning against his police car. "Batman," he said still breathing hard. "We found this note," he said and handed me a crumpled piece of paper. "I can tell you all about history but I do not speak. I can take you into the past, but you will never leave the present. Who am I," I read out loud. "We also just got news that the Riddler has escaped as well," Gordon said with worry in his voice. "The Gotham Museum," I said confusing him. "What," he asked. "A museum can tell you all about history but does not speak. It takes you into the past without you ever leaving the present," I explained. "But why The Gotham Museum," he said still puzzled. "They just announced a new artifact call the Greek Sphinx it is made of almost pure marble," I said as I got back in the Batmobile. "Wait, what are you doing," Gordon asked as he ran over. "What does it look like I am doing," I said as I shut the door and sped off to the museum.

(Angel's P.O.V)

I watched Batman from a nearby rooftop and laughed when Gordon asked Batman to explain. Batman got in the Batmobile and took off in a hurry. I ran after him but stayed out of sight as he sped on. It's strange that nobody notices a girl running after a car or that the car is the Batmobile. He spun to a stop causing me to freeze in place. Batman got out and climbed on the roof of the museum trying to find a secret way in. I was glad I picked today to wear my black outfit.

Since Dick had saw me a month ago I had changed my all too recognizable outfit. Now I had on a black leather jacket, with black pants and a pair of combat boots. I had made my short black hair to reach the center of my back with only a small thought. I crouched down to watch Batman descend into the museum. When I was sure no one would see me I slipped through the walls of the museum and watched as Batman took on the Joker and the Riddler.

He easily took out the henchmen and had started fighting with the Riddler. It was a short fight ending with the Riddler knocked out and the Joker laughing. "Well, Batman it seems that is only between me and you," he laughed and threw his head back. "Stand down Joker," Batman said roughly. "Ah, but that wouldn't be funny at all," Joker said as he lunged at Batman. Batman blocked the Joker, but the Joker slipped a rather big knife out and stabbed Batman in the arm. Batman grunted and threw off the Joker then took out the knife. He tossed the knife aside and tried to punch the Joker in the face, but the Joker danced out of the way. "Oh, come on Batsy you can to better than that," the Joker taunted. Batman narrowed his eyes and lunged at the Joker knocking him down but before Batman could knock him out the Joker threw him off. "Well, it seems that my time is running then so let's make this short," The Joker said pulling out a gun. He fired and hit Batman square in the chest knocking him down. The Joker shot him again in the chest, but this time the bullet went through Batman's armor and lunged into him. Batman cried out and clasped. "I am getting bored of our game so it is game over," the Joker said and he place the gun barrel on Batman's temple. Before he could pull the trigger, I did something crazy; I came out of the shadows. "No," I yelled.

chapter ten: stepping out of the shadow

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

I did something crazy; I came out of the shadows.

**(Bruce's P.O.V)**

I was fighting with the Joker when he pulled out a gun and said, "Well, it seems that my time is running thin so let's make this short." He fired and the bullet hit me square in the chest. I fell backwards but manage to pick myself up. Having bulletproof armor helps. He fired and but somehow the bullet went through my armor. I crumpled but was about to get up when he pressed the gun against my temple. "I am getting bored of our game, so it is game over," he snarled.

I sighed and waited for him to pull the trigger, but someone yelled. "No!"

"Sounds like you have a fan," the Joker laughed as he kicked me in the chest hitting my new wound.

I cried out and fell onto my back. I tried to get back up, but he just kicked me again breaking a couple of my ribs. "Stop it!" the girl wailed. The Joker just laughed and shot me in the arm. "I said STOP IT," the girl roared in a defiant challenge.

"What are you going to do about it?" the Joker sneered. I looked up at the girl and she looked just like Carol but with long hair. Anger burned in her eyes and I realized it was her.

"Carol!" I moan as my vison started to blur. The last thing I saw was her charging at the psychopathic clown with a mask of pure hatred.

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

"Well, well, well look what we've got here, Batman." the Joker mocked as he kicked Batman in the chest. He cried out and fell down but tried to get up to only to be kick down again. "Stop it," I shouted. The Joker just cackled and shot Batman in the arm. "I said STOP IT," I shrieked.

"What are you going to do about it," the Joker said smiling. Rage took over and I was fighting against my instincts to kill the Joker.

"Carol," Batman moaned and I snapped. I charged at the Joker and he raised his gun.

He fired, but the bullets just bounced off of me causing me to smile. I lunged and tackled the Joker into the ground. "Looks like the Batfan has got some spunk," he chortled before he passed out. I almost killed him right then a there but then I would only be the monster that I feared.

I ran to Batman's side and saw he had passed out from the blood loss. I picked him up and ran back to the house I was staying in.

**(Bruce's P.O.V)**

I had the strangest dream.

I had been injured and a girl that looked the age of fourteen was carrying me, which was impossible cause of my weight. She was running at a blinding speed and had tears in her eyes. She looked down and her face lit up then everything went black again.

I woke up in a bed with someone's head resting on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Carol and saw that she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and full of innocence. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Where am I? And where is my mask?! I thought.

Carol stirred and opened her eyes. She saw that I was awake and sat up. "Hello," she said calmly.

"So you must be the big bad Carol," I said wryly while ruffling her hair.

"I don't go by Carol anymore, but yes that's me," she grinned.

"What do you go by now," I asked confused. She was about to answer when another girl walked in.

"Hey Angel! Do you still want me to check up on Wally or do you want me just to stay here," the other girl asked.

"I think Wally will be fine for now, but I think we need more food," Angel replied.

Flame noticed me awake and I had a nagging feeling that I knew her from somewhere. "Well Bruce you finally woke up," she said. Her voice sounded identical to Faith's voice. Faith had died nearly three months ago when her house burned down. She smiled in a self-satisfied way, "have you figured out who I yet." I looked at her shocked.

"You can't be Faith," I scoffed.

"I can be and I am, sorry that I dyed my hair," she sassed as she flicked her now flame colored hair. I rolled my eyes making her laugh. "Well, see you later Brucy but I got to go get some more food," she said as she turned and walked straight through the wall.

Angel sat there watching me with her big blue eyes. "What," I asked ruffling her hair again. "I'm just waiting until you start freaking out," she said quietly. I laughed, "What makes you think I am going to freak out," She looked at me with a confused expression. "I was designed to destroy you and now you are left alone with me in an unknown location," confusion was heavy in her voice. "If you wanted to destroy me you would have done it by now and you wouldn't have stopped the Joker," I told her. She searched my face then she leapt and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back with one arm. "Yep, you are totally going to destroy the Justice League," I said still laughing, "you're going to hug us to death." She giggled and pulled away.

I had been right, she did view the world much like a child does. "Are you thirsty," she asked and suddenly stood up. "I could use some water," I said causing her to smile. As she left I thought about that haunting scar on her face that ran from her hairline to her jaw. It hadn't been in the picture on the drive. It looked as though she had the scar for some time. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair again. I had full arm cast on one hand where I had been shot and another cast on my other arm from the stab wound. My ribs were taped up and the wound in my chest had stitches. So it made it hard to move around.

I got up and walked around the room. It looked as though it had once been very fancy, but it was faded and torn from age. The covers of the bed were new, but the rest of the room was the same. It was fairly large and even had a walk in closet. I had on an almost floor robe and found my uniform hanging in the closet. There was a hole in the center of the chest where the bullet had hit me and another one with the bullet still inside. "You shouldn't be up, you should be resting," Angel said causing me to jump, I hadn't heard her.

"Oh, I didn't hear you," I said and turned around. Angel smiled slightly and pulled me back to the bed. "Okay, okay I get it," I said as I laid back down. She tried to hand me a glass of water, but I was unable to because of the casts. She giggled and helped me take a sip. "Okay, my thirst has been quench, now what," I said laughing when the ice hit me. "We get you some food," she giggled as my stomach growled. I laughed and pulled her into a hug causing her to giggle even more.

Chapter eleven: The Trap

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

I made Bruce rest again while I decided to go up on the roof. It was night but the smug and lights of the city blocked out the stars. I sighed and rolled over on my stomach to watch the street. The usual deserted street was dark and quiet. Most of the street lights had broken so it seemed as though parts of the neighborhood where swallowed by darkness. I suddenly noticed someone across the street that seemed to be just standing there watching the house. I froze, _how did I not notice him before? _I was about to go back inside when Bruce got on the roof. "Hey Angel, what are you doing," Bruce asked. I glance at him then back across the street and the man had disappeared. "What's wrong," Bruce asked.

"Nothing," I said as I rolled over to face him. I smiled at him, making him smile. To me he was a lot like a father and it made it easier to believe that maybe I would be able to fight against the control of Cadmus. Bruce laid down next to me and looked up at the sky.

"To bad you can't see the stars here," he said as he hugged me with one arm. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was surprisingly tired and wanted to go to sleep. "Sleepy huh," he said chuckling as I nodded, "well let's get you inside." After he stood up he bent down and picked me up. I was extremely light so he could carry me with just one hand. I ended up falling asleep while he carried me back down to the room.

**(Bruce's P.O.V)**

Angel, who was so sweet, fell asleep in my arm. I smiled and started to lay her down on the bed, but she started squirming when I did. I pick her back up and decided to hold her for a while. She was surprisingly lighter than she looked, (which she didn't look like much). She had her head rested on my chest while I looked outside. I glanced across the street and froze, making Angel stir. Is that somebody watching the house? When I had glanced back, he was gone. I must be just tired, I'll just go lay down. I glanced over at Flame, who was tinkering with an old TV set. "So what are you trying to do," I asked her as I laid down still holding Angel.

"Just trying to get this thing working," Flame said as she messed with it. I laughed and leaned back closing my eyes. "Does it ever bother you that Angel had to watch her parents get murdered just so someone could try to make her into a monster," she said causing me to frown. I opened my eyes to find her next to the bed.

"Yes," I said, "they took everything from her just to try to make her their puppet. We're lucky they didn't succeed on making her a monster." I stroked Angel's hair. How someone could do that to her was beyond me. She mutter something about me in her sleep, it sounded almost like she had called me father.

"Well, I am going to my own room, so night," Flame said as she walked out and flipped off the lights. I closed my eyes and sighed listening to the slight breeze. It seemed to echo in the house as though there was a hole or an open window somewhere. I flicked the covers over us and started to drift off to sleep.

I was running down an alley laughing. "Look my I am Zorro," I said laughing while I wielded a rolled up newspaper. "Don't go too far Bruce," my father called. "I won't," I yelled back and ran to the end of the alley. I wasn't paying attention and I ran into a tall man. "Whoa, who are you," I asked. The man glared down at me and pulled out a gun.

I jerked awake gasping. I got up and paced the room, trying to get the memory out of my head. "Are you okay, Bruce," Angel asked from the doorway. She must have gotten up before me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her, "just a nightmare." She nodded and walked over to the window. "What are you looking for," I asked and stood beside her.

"There was a guy standing there last night, it looked like he was watching the house," she told me. I froze; did she see the person I saw?

"I saw a guy there yesterday too," I said, "maybe we should stay away from the window until we go." I shut the curtains and made sure no one could see inside. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Speaking of leaving, what are you planning on doing," I asked. "I mean you don't seem to want to become part of the world again," I said. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She looked troubled and full of worry.

"I know you know what I can do to the Justice League," Angel said softly, "but I don't know if I can stop my programming. I made sure the Justice League knew what it was going up against and wanted you guys to get ready. Cause one day Cadmus will finally get what it tried so hard to do. Make the monster inside of me come out" Tears filled her eyes and she covered her face with her hands.

"Angel, you are not going to destroy the Justice League because Cadmus does not have its hold on you," I said as I sat beside her. She turned and buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her gently. "How about you become part of the Young Justice team," I asked her, "you have been protecting them and I think it is time you start fighting beside them."

"I don't know Bruce, it might not end well," Angel said sadly. I ruffled her hair and told her, "You need to let me worry about that and you just become the best thing you can be."

The next day Angel decided she couldn't wait until I healed on my own so she healed me. Though it made her slightly tired, she was able to heal every wound, I had. "I wasn't made to heal people so it is kind hard," she told me.

"Well, you were still able to do it," I said. "We so should start heading towards Mount Justice now if we are going today," I told them as I got back in my suit. Angel nodded and slipped out of the room. "Where is she going," I asked Flame. Flame shrugged and went back to tinkering. I sighed and put on my cowl. Then Angel came back in with a new outfit. She still had her leather jacket but now she had on a red tank top underneath, with jet black pants that matched her knee high boot. She had a silver locket around her neck that had Carol etched on to it. "Ready to go," I asked and she nodded her head. I pressed the button on my utility belt that signaled the Batmobile to come to our location. It took about twenty minutes for it to get here. "We must be on the far side of Gotham," I said.

"Yeah, we are," Flame said, "we are far from most people and I like it that way." Angel just rolled her eyes and hopped in the Batmobile. Flame followed after her reluctantly and sat it the back closest to the door. I got in and started on the way to the mountain. Then when we were half way there I noticed that a warehouse was on fire.

"I am going to check this out, you guys stay here," I said as I got out of the car. Angel sighed and crossed her arms as though she wanted to come as well. I chuckled and started walking towards the warehouse. I slipped through a window near the roof and found that the warehouse wasn't on fire. It was a trap. "Shot," I muttered under my breath and tried to head back out.

"Oh, no Batman," Scarecrow said, "You're going to have to face your fears today." I turned around to face him and got a lung full of scare gas.

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

"Flame do you think we should go in," I asked her, "He has been in there a long time." Flame just rolled her eyes.

"Batman will be fine," she said. I sighed and shook my head. I got out of the car and started heading towards the warehouse. "Hey where are you going," Flame asked getting out of the car.

"I am not going to just sit still if Batman is in trouble," I told her as I slipped through the wall. I expect there to be a blazing fire but only found that it had been faked. Then I heard a chilling voice.

"What's the matter Batman, fear got your tongue," the voice laughed. I heard a slight moan and rush to see what was happening. Batman was lying on the ground looking very disoriented while a person that look as though he was in a scarecrow costume loomed over him. "Even the best hero has fears Batman and you certainly have many," the scarecrow guy mocked. He kicked Batman several times laughing each time. I ran toward him and easily pushed Scarecrow aside. "What's this, a fearless little girl," Scarecrow laughed.

"Batman are you all right," I asked him, "come on you have to get up." Then the Scarecrow tried to kick me but just broke his foot causing him to howl in pain. "Come on Batman," I shouted. Then all of a sudden Scarecrow shot some sort of gas into my face. I breathed in and shock and then everything started to change. I bit back a scream as I looked down and thought I saw a skeleton of Batman, but there was no way for that to be possible. Then what looked like a corpse of Superman started yelling at me.

"See what you have done," it screeched. It started toward me and I cried out. I got up and started to run but was tripped by what looked like the broken form of Wonder Women. She clawed at me and I screamed trying to stay away from her grasp. Then the rest of the corpses came.


End file.
